the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/You Know You're (still) Obsessed With HOA When...
I was bored the other day and started thinking about this. Just comment with random stuff ya do that proves your obsession. ''They don't need to be true! ''Just come up with some ideas and I will add them to the list below, because I can. 1- You still can't stop thinking about it. (Guilty, as you guys would know) 2- When you see a steamy mirror, your impulse is to write "Help Me!- Joy" (Guilty) 3- You drop pins at 10:00 4- You automatically panic when your friend is called down to the office during class. 5- You greet new students by going all "Where's Joy?!" On them. 6- You can't help but compare your relationships to Anubis ones. 7- You have HOA dreams. (Guilty) 8- You quote the show on a daily basis. 9- You greet friends with the Sibuna gesture. (Extra points if they do it back) 10- You act like leaving your room after 10 is the riskiest thing possible. 11- You keep staring at pictures of Fabina (Or any pairing) 12- You rewatch the old episodes. 13- You keep reading HOA fanfics. 14- You have a written record of everything that happened in every episode, and every Peddie (or other pairing) moment 15- When you wanna Roleplay HOA 16- You're broke, because you spent all your money buying all three seasons on iTunes 17- You keep making fanart 18- You still support the HOA cast in future projects (Guilty) 19- Your impulse is to pour a drink on a friend when they act stupid. 20- You feel the need to spill a drink on the newbie in your school. 21- You do 19 and 20 so often that your friends cower in fear when you have a drink in your hands. 22- You obsessively follow the cast on Twitter. 23- You can quote the show while it's mute (Guilty) 24- You posted something below. (GOTCHA ALL) 25- You doodle/write/ect about HOA when you're bored (Guilty) 26- You listen to Fabina's song (My Perfect Day) a lot. 27- Doing the above makes you cry because of Fabina feels. 28- You want to give friends the silent treatment for not watching HOA 29- You watch HOA cast interviews. 30- You make HOA vids 31- You have feels when watching HOA vids made by other people 32- Loek Beernink can get/ has gotten you in the mood (Hehe, guess this one's for the guys) 33- You made a repilca Grail/Cup Of Ankh 34- As a contrast to the above, you couldn't care less about the pairings; You're here for the show 35- Think Jeroen/Magnus/Jerome is badass. (Guilty) 36- Think Raven/Wolf is the 'Anubis Supervillain' of all time (For you HHA watchers out there, for HOA think of Rufus I guess, and in that case I'm guilty) 37- Watched HHA/HOA/DHA multiple times (I wish I could :() 38- Not only the series itself, but interviews, behind the scenes footage, promos, etc. Category:Blog posts